


Arrival

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Series: Mythical Farmer [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Diversion from Canon, I have art that I haven't posted, I won't spoil it tho, I'm talking first sentence, arrival, farmer is trying her hardest, farming, im gonna post art of her, like immediatly, she finds a straw hat and its adorable, she is trying, she's not really human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: You know the drill, farmer comes to Stardew Valley, plants things, and it goes from there. This farmer is different, however. Not just in personality, but in appearance as well.





	Arrival

A dragon lifted her head and stood up. She had been sleeping for some time, and she was eager to get back on track. She clutched the little pink envelope in her mouth, a gift from the man that she had saved many years before. She flapped her black-as-night wings, stirring up a heavy wind that bent trees and destroyed bushes. She launched herself in the air, and set off towards her destination, a little place called Stardew Valley.

As she flew, she noticed strange things, like the sky was a different shade of blue, or the trees were lighter than any tree she had ever seen. The clouds were heavy, as if to mask the dragon’s coming. But they did not feel very wet, as if there was no storm brewing. The birds looked odd, bigger than the ones she had seen so far. They also seemed fearless, and flew alongside the dark blue dragon. Some even tried to nestle in her horns, which were curved, and had little branches of bone coming from them. She began to feel energized, and a little antsy. She urged herself to go faster, and soon she was above the small town.

She touched down at a bus station, almost hitting the broken-down vehicle, and it seemed it hadn’t had a tune-up in years. A woman stood before her, looking suitably shocked and terrified. The dragon leaned down, so her nose was almost touching the woman’s face, and let go of the little letter in her jaws.

The woman fumbled it with shaking hands and dropped in on the ground. The dragon huffed, and the woman scrambled to pick it up and almost tore the letter trying to open it. She read silently, though her lips moved with every word. Finally, she looked up at the dragon.

“Y-Y-You’re the n-new farmer?” she said in disbelief, and the dragon nodded, “W-Well, I-I didn’t expect…” she gestured to the entirety of the dragon, “You? I guess?”

The dragon huffed a sort of laugh, and bent down again. She tried to present herself in a less threatening manner, and it almost seemed to work? The woman was startled at the gesture, and reached out a hand. The dragon allowed her to touch her nose, and considered the woman’s eyes.

“W-Well, I’m Robin, the local carpenter.” Robin said, withdrawing her hand, “H-Here, I’ll show you where the farm is.”

She led the dragon down the dirt road and through a gate. The ground shook with each footstep the dragon took, and Robin found her teeth chattering as she walked.

The farm was, in a word, overgrown. In two words, river forest. In three words, it needed work. But, you get the idea. The farm really was overgrown though, and it had a river snaking through the little islands. Small wooden bridges connected the islands, and fish leapt out of the water as if to greet them. There was a little house, more of a shack really, and there was an old man standing in front of it.

“Hi, Mayor Lewis!” Robin shouted, waving her hand, “I brought our new farmer!”

The man, now dubbed Mayor Lewis, took one look at the dragon and almost had a heart attack. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The dragon felt a little bit of concern, and more than a little smug. She had expected that no one here had seen a dragon, and she enjoyed their reactions. Humans were funny creatures.

“R-Robin?” the mayor asked, shaking, “What is this?”

Robin sighed, “Our new farmer! It’s nicer than it looks, I promise.”

The dragon huffed indignantly and snorted. ‘It’? Pretty disrespectful for a bunch of little meatbags. But, she turned her annoyed gaze on Mayor Lewis, and he gulped.

“S-So! Th-This is your n-new house!” he stuttered.

Robin snorted, “It needs a little fixing up, that’s for sure.”

“Robin! It had class, and it’s ‘rustic’!”

“’Crusty’, more like it.”

“Rude!” Mayor Lewis turned to the dragon, “Mister-Miss?” The dragon nodded at ‘miss’, “Miss Dragon, as you can see, she’s just trying to get you to buy one of her house upgrades.”

Robin huffed, “And for good reason too, this place is falling apart!”

“A-Anyway, miss, as you can see, this farm specializes in fishing, but you can also plant some crops as well.” Mayor Lewis said, before muttering, “Though I have no idea how you’d do that…” he cleared his throat, “But! Anything you do managed to catch or harvest, just put it in the bin, and I’ll come by to pick it up at night. I’ll also give you a bag, some money, tools, and seeds to get your farm started.”

The dragon nodded, and surveyed the land around them. The trees weren’t that tall, and they were few and far between. The grasses were thick and reached about one-fourth of the way up the trees. The water was clear and she could clearly see the fish in the water, though she felt a bigger presence in the clear liquid. She shrugged it off, as she was sure nothing on the farm could kill, or seriously maim, her, a dragon.

She looked back down to see that Lewis had already left, and that Robin was waving good-bye. The dragon nodded at her, and she disappeared down the road, most likely to tell her family what had happened. The dragon began to explore, sniffing through the grass and whacking the trees with her big wings. She eventually found a beaten-up straw hat in the corner of the farm, and put the little thing over one of her horns.

Waling back to the house, the dragon found that the time has passed quickly and that it was already night. Strange, she thought, very strange. Since she could not fit in the house, she curled up next to it, her body managing to fit around the whole thing. She listened to the sound of the leaves rustling and the fish jumping out of the water and sighed, a little bit of smoke coming from her nostrils. She drew her wings over the house, and tucked her head in her claws. The dragon quickly fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the night.

In the morning, she awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and a small package by her sleeping area. She sniffed it carefully, and then opened it very carefully. Inside the box were parsnip seeds, a bag, some tools, and a bit of money. She tossed the bag onto the porch of her house, and grabbed the seeds. Since she could not use the tools, they were toothpicks to her, she used her claws to dig out little rows of dirt, and dropped the seeds in.

The grass was damp on her talons as she made her way over to where the rover was, and gulped down a mouthful of water, before using her mouth as a vessel for said water. She walked over to her newly planted seeds, and carefully dumped the water onto them, making sure that she didn’t overwater the crops.

Satisfied with her work, she walked over to the river and laid down in it, feeling the water wash over her. This was nice, she could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr - @redgay-torade


End file.
